Total Drama Paradiso
by A Shining Starr
Summary: With Chris sitting in a prison cell, the producers thought it was time to start over. With a new hostess, a whole new location, and a batch of new competitors, this promises to be an interesting season of Total Drama. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will suffer the wrath of the Cannon of Failure! Find out on Total Drama Paradiso! CAST LIST COMING SOON.
1. The Introduction

Well, it looks like I'm coming back in full swing, folks. As much as I've been trying to avoid it, the urge to get back into the game is too much. I'm going to be starting up what I hope will be the first complete story that I can write for this site. I feel that I've let down so many people since I started attempting to write Total Drama fan fiction, because my stories get taken down for the stupidest reasons. So, this is going to be my firm attempt to finish one of these stories completely.

Basically, what I want to do with this story is just have fun with the concept of starting fresh: a new hostess for the show, a new location, and a new set of campers. Now, I already have the first two things on this list, but I need some campers in order to get this story started. I plan on playing it safe with this story and accepting only around ten to twelve campers and have four of my own in the story. That places the cast at a reasonable number that I can develop and work with over the course of this story.

Now, unlike my other ventures, I don't want the reviews having the applications. The last time I did that, my story got pulled down, and I wasn't allowed to upload any material for a short while. So, in hopes of dodging this bullet, **if you would like to submit a character, send me a private message expressing your interest**. I know this limits the amount of characters I might get, but I value safety over everything else right now.

If you contact me, I'll send you extra information about the story, some advice from myself, and – if you really want it – the application. Just know that I will be looking at the submission with my critical lens. If there's something I don't like, I will not hesitate to bring it up and ask you to tweak it. Trust me, I won't hold back what I think, either. Last time I helped my friend with a story, I had a twenty page document ready for people to understand what was wrong with their characters, because I just couldn't stand the quality of them.

Take note in the fact that I'm accepting a limited number for the initial cast. If I really like a character, but don't feel the fit into the chemistry with the other characters, I will accept them as interns. While your character will not be competing for the bragging rights or the money like the contestants, they'll have their own rewards in the future.

After covering all of those bases, I'd like to say thank you for just stopping by and reading this. If you do not wish to submit a character, but would like to continue reading this, I would greatly appreciate it if you would continue to do so. Any support I receive makes it all worthwhile to keep on writing. If you just came here to just read all this preliminary gibberish, then I thank you for that as well. It's glad to know that you care enough to click on the link to my little story.

So, I hope that everyone who read through all this has a great day. If you're interested in submitting a character, I hope that this starts the beginning of a beautiful author-reader relationship. Just don't try to make any moves on me, yet. We haven't even had our first date!

Until next time, this is Starr, signing out.


	2. Out With The Old, In With The New!

Tall. Proud. Beautiful. Blonde. Those were just some of the words that Rebecca Lopez was trying to envision in her mind as she walked down the hallway to the executive producer's office. Needless to say, she wasn't very confident right now. After all, this was the first time she'd ever done something like this.

_Okay, this is it Rebecca! This is your moment to shine! Remember, you're doing this for yourself, your husband, and Avery. _Rebecca smiled proudly at that last thought. As she reached the end of the hallway, she gave herself one last assessment before she walked in. Her pearly dress was clean, wrinkle-free, and made her look like a model. Pulling a mirror out of her black leather hand bag, she looked at her reflection, noting that her make-up was spot on and her green eyes were shining with confidence. Taking a deep breath, she put the mirror away and walked through the door to the executive producer's office.

"Hello?" Rebecca was surprised to hear the voice of an elderly woman echo throughout the room as she walked in. In fact, this room was nothing like she expected it to be. Instead of a lavish, overly fancy office, all that was there was a plain oaken desk, three large black office chairs seated around the desk, and a tea set on top of the desk.

With a creaky turn, one of the chairs slowly rotated to reveal a smiling old woman who was knitting what appeared to be a small scarf. The woman looked at Rebecca with a warm gaze and stopped her knitting.

"You must be Rebecca. Is that right?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, but nodded and walked over to the desk. "Yes, I am. It's so nice to meet you."

"Why don't you have a seat right over here?" The old woman gestured to one of the seats next to her. "I'm sure a pretty young lady like yourself doesn't want to stand for this entire interview."

Taking the offer, Rebecca sat down in the chair.

"Would you like some tea?" The elderly lady picked up the tea pot and poured herself a cup.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, alright. I suppose that leaves more for me."

Rebecca looked over the woman with interest and confusion. From what she had heard, the executive producer was a strict, no-nonsense kind of person. Yet, here in the room, was an elderly woman drinking tea. Things just didn't add up in Rebecca's mind.

"My name is Margaret Mollnow, by the way," the other woman added. "Feel free to call me Margie."

"Alright."

"Now, Rebecca, I heard that you were interested in the new opening we have for Total Drama. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. I really feel th-"

"Good. Rebecca, let me ask you something. Do you believe in change?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at this. "I do, but what do this have to do wit-"

"That's wonderful. Change is an important thing in the lives of everyone. It can bring us happiness, sadness, anger, and a flood of many other emotions. In the end, though, it makes us a different person. A stronger person. A wiser, better person. It makes us feel brand new. Do you understand this, Rebecca?"

"I do, bu-"

"Shh. Don't speak, child. Let me finish."

Rebecca let out a small sigh, but nodded, allowing Margaret to her line of questioning. Rebecca still was skeptical as to what the real purpose of this was.

"Now, according to the profile I read, it seems that you just became a mother recently."

"Yes, about three months ago."

"How did you feel before you had your child?"

The question his Rebecca like a pile of bricks. What on earth was Margaret trying to get at? Regardless, the blonde regained her inner composure and began to take a trip back in time.

For the most part, the path she had been taken down over the course of a year was... a big blur actually. She only remembered little bits and pieces. Her getting fired from her job over a dispute with her previous boss was the thing that stood out most. Nothing about Avery.

"Well, I... I guess I felt... Huh. I never though about it."

Margaret let a small giggle escape from her lips before taking another sip of her tea. "Well, now is as good of a time as any other. Think back to when you first learned you were pregnant. How did you feel?"

_How DID I feel?_ Rebecca mused.

Then, it started to come back to her. She was sitting in the bathroom, calling her husband on his cell phone. After a few rings, he picked up, and she just blurted out what she thought she needed to say...

* * *

"_**Manuel, I'm pregnant."**_

_The words just seemed to slide right off of my tongue. It was so easy to say, but it was so hard to swallow. _

"_**What?! Are you serious?!" **_

"_**Yes, I am! Why would I lie about something like this?! I just took a test, and it came back positive." **_

_I suppose that I felt more scared than anything. The thought of how Manuel would react, the pressure of having a new child in the house, the extreme shifts in my life – I guess it was terrifying. Still..._

"_**That's great! Rebecca, this is fantastic! Oh, Dios mío, I'm so happy right now!" **_

… _it made me feel extremely happy in know that this was happening. He and I could start the family we always wanted. This pregnancy was what was going to make us stay in love forever. At least, I hoped it would._

"_**Oh, Manuel, listen to yourself. Don't get too excited. " **_

"_**Rebecca, this is big! This is humongous! I can't believe it! My own child. I get to have my own child with the woman I love. Rebecca, this is fantastic!" **_

_It was fantastic. It was so nice to hear Manuel be so exuberant like this. It was almost like a child getting an early Christmas present. Yet, somehow, things didn't sit right with me. _

"_**For you, perhaps."**_

_There was a long pause after that. Though my word choice was poor, it was all that I could really think to say. After all, it was true. _

"_**What does that mean? Are you saying that you're not happy right now?" **_

"_**Manuel, of course I am! I want to start a family with you! After all, we just got married. It's just that things are different right now! I mean, I'm in between jobs, and your salary barely covers the both of us living together, an-" **_

"_**And what are you trying to say? Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?!" **_

"_**No! Not at all!" **_

"_**Then what? What are you trying to tell me?!" **_

"_**I'm telling you to stop thinking about yourself!" **_

_It scared me to say that. I knew that Manuel was trying his hardest to make a living for both of us while I looked for work. Still, I did harbor these feelings. I had just hoped that they wouldn't come out like this. _

"_**Manuel, this may be happy for you, but think about it! Think about all the pain and strangeness that I'm going to be going through for the next nine months! Think about the fact that I don't have any idea how to raise this child! Think of all the questions that I'll have to deal with from my friends, family, and even random strangers! Think about ME!" **_

_After that, Manuel and I didn't speak for a while. I went out, had a few drinks with the girls to calm my nerves, and came home at two o'clock in the morning. That's when the fighting started. Our love for each other grew smaller, yet my stomach grew bigger. Still, we wanted our child to have a mother and father. Even if they didn't get along all the time. _

_Then, Avery came into the picture. I landed a few small time hosting jobs and brought in more than enough money to take care of all three of us in our little house. Still, no matter how much money we had, nothing could buy back the love we had before Avery. Now, here I am. The same confused mother looking for work to support her family. I had just went in a complete circle, hadn't I? _

* * *

"I don't know." Rebecca sighed as she looked at Margaret with confusion in her eyes. "I felt a lot of things, but none of them felt right. I guess you could say that I never felt anything at all."

At this, Margaret's eyes lit up. "So, then you truly do not understand change. You're just like Christopher, I suppose."

"Christopher? As in Chris McClean?"

Margaret's lips curled into an even bigger smile as she watched Rebecca's face turn the tiniest bit whiter. "That's the one."

"How am I anything like him?!" Rebecca looked like she had been insulted to the highest degree possible by that statement.

"You both interrupted me while I talked, only trying to get to the point about the job. You both went through life-changing experiences, yet experienced little change at all. And, in the end, you both got the job that you wanted."

"Well, that doesn't mea- Wait, I got the job?!"

"I believe that you need something that can show you the true power of change, and this job is that something for you."

"I got the job!"

Margaret chuckled as she set the tea cup in her hand down on the desk. "Now, I need you understand a few thing before you run off and share the news with your husband. Specifically, the contestants and challenges for this new season."

Rebecca nodded enthusiastically and coughed a little, hoping to regain her composure. "O-Of course, Margaret."

"Good," Margaret replied, "and, please, call me Margie."

* * *

Well, I hope that this little introduction sets the course I have for this story. It's going to be an interesting ride for everyone involved. So, keep your hands and elbows inside the vehicle at all times and just have a blast!

Anyways, the main reason for writing this is to introduce the new hostess, Rebecca Lopez, and to announce the cast list. [insert trumpet fanfare here] After a truckload of applications, a lot of thinking, and a few pitchers of iced tea, I've narrowed the field down to a list that I'm happy with. So, ladies and gentlemen, here is the cast list you've all been waiting for!

First, we'll start off with the guys...

**Lux Pacis (created by LiveUrLife2013)** – Lux is a true philosopher at heart, loving to question everything that crosses his path in some way. Sadly, the way he views certain things have led him to have a strained relationship with his parents and a hard time making friends at school. He's a laid back person who serves as a fountain of moral and religious advice at his school. When he's not spouting out wisdom, Lux can be found partaking in activities that "soothe the mind". Lux has the potential to cut the competition down with his logic and reasoning, and we wish him the best of luck on his Total Drama journey.

**Gatta Irisviel (created by Masochistic Phantasm)** – As the only child of a power couple in Germany, Gatta has been morphed into a true gentleman throughout his child. Still, hidden inside this chivalrous young man is a dark and burning desire. Gatta is a hit with the ladies due to how he respects them, but will his charm be enough to carry him through the competition? Or will he have to resort to a game of smoke and mirrors? Only time will tell as he ventures into the world of Total Drama for a second time.

**Tristen Westerkemp (created by OnceAKilljoy AlwaysAKilljoy)** – Let's stop for a moment and take a snapshot of Tris, our next contestant. He's a shy kid who has been passionate about taking photography since the age of thirteen, despite opposition from his father. With trust issues and a tendency to be loud around his friends, Tris is an interesting case that will be sure to entertain all who watch him. Just don't get him angry, though. You will pay the consequences. Hopefully we'll be able to see those repercussions unfold on Total Drama Paradiso!

**Flynn McArthur (created by IcyJade2007)** – Flynn is an explosive sweetheart who wants nothing more than to win the show to bring his brother home from fighting in the war. He's a complete fool when it comes to the dating world, but he's a good friend and teammate to those he likes. However, Flynn has another secret that might cause a massive split in the game. Tune in to see if the dark side of Flynn shows itself!

**Sebastian Lubeck (created by CodyOnTheBounce T.V)** – With an the appearance of a bad boy, the fact he's in touch with his feminine side, and a boatload of cash to back it all up, Sebastian seems like he's got the ladies and the world at his fingertips. Still, he's not the simple glee club crooner that he wants you to think he is. In fact, Sebastian is filled with little insecurities that he won't let people see. Will Sebastian be singing a song of victory after all this, or will he sing a swan song early on? Let's wish him the best on his Total Drama quest.

**Souun Houjo (created by Kunnaki)** – As a Buddhist monk, Souun has taken a vow of silence, forcing himself to never speak. He only communicates through writing his words on a piece of paper. He is slow to take on tasks, not wanting to rush blindly into a situation, and refuses to take part in any violence. Unless, of course, you harm someone he cares for. Then, he'll use his black belt skills to beat you into ground. In hopes of presenting a challenge to this seemingly unstoppable boy, Souun is accepted into Total Drama Paradiso.

**Philmore Kurstin (created by A Shining Starr)** – Phil is a very "by the book" person. If he sees rules being broken, he'll start to have a mini panic attack. Also, Phil has a lack of patience and a relatively short temper. This, coupled with his inability to really bond with people, has made him find solace in the magical world of his local library. Awkward with almost everyone except his sister, Phil was dragged into the show by his sister to actually try to make some friends.

**Derrick Driver (created by Trisha + Kimmie)** – As the youngest child in a family where science and logic are the main focus, Derrick sees himself as an outcast due to his passion for sports. His middling grades and lack of a father figure has led Derrick to have some trust issues with people. As a jock with only one friends in his school, Derrick is ostracized even more at school than at home. Hoping to break away from it all, Derrick has decided to run off to Total Drama Paradiso in hopes of finding some relief from his life.

And now it's onto the girls...

**Jasmine Guetta** **(created by tdifreak55)** – A fiery girl with a passion for soccer, Jasmine is a true-blooded Mexican. While outgoing, Jasmine has a fear of the hombre blanco – white males. Due to her experiences in school, Jasmine has hated white males for most of her life. She's judgmental, but that's just who she is. So, either love her or leave her. With desire burning like an Indian summer, we hope this fierce female will show the competition a thing or two as she steps into the unfamiliar territory known as Total Drama.

**Delilah Raye (created by ilovejustinb)** – Delilah is an all-around athlete extraordinaire, taking part in sports such as soccer, basketball, swimming, and biking. She's an outgoing and congenial young girl, but sometimes she runs her mouth a little too much. Delilah also loves to help other people, and wants to use the winnings from the show to pay for medical school to become a doctor. Hopefully, Delilah will be able to follow her desires as the show carries on.

**Koryne Gillies (created by Yonna9queen)** – Like an orange in a pile of blueberries, Korrie likes to make herself be seen and heard. She speaks very loud and doesn't listen to people very often. Korrie absolutely loves all things science fiction, wanting to distort reality and make it freaky. In hopes of finding extraterrestrial life, Korrie signed up for the show. Well, we'll happily allow Korrie to continue her hunt for aliens on Total Drama Paradiso.

**Bethany Anne Liams (created by randomzchicka)** - After watching Disney princess movies as a child, Bethany wants nothing more than to be a real life princess. She strives to be very ladylike, attempting to be kind, honest, and everything else that a princess should be. However, in reality, Bethany isn't like that at all. She's awkward, naïve, and not very smart. Despite this, Bethany still tries her best to be just like all the princesses she grew watching. It would be an honor for Princess Bethany to honor Total Drama with her presence.

**Laura Hart (created by Scarlet Thunderstorm)** – A troublemaker and a rebel, Laura has had numerous run-ins with the law for a teenager. She's a smart, athletic young woman who is filled with a myriad of personal issues. Dealing with inner turmoil and searching for who she really is, Laura fights a constant battle inside with the choices she makes. Does she want to truly change who she is? Is she happy with her life? Hopefully Total Drama can help her find some answers to those questions.

**Bailey Collins (created by FrostPrince)** – Due to an incident as a child, Bailey has been blind for several years. Still, this aspect of her life doesn't stop her from following her dreams of becoming a famous gymnast. In fact, Bailey is constantly looking for ways to challenge herself further. However, she has a tendency to seem overconfident and short tempered, and will not tolerate people accepting the fact that she'll occasionally screw up. With all this, we expect Bailey to be a fantastic addition to the cast of Total Drama Paradiso.

**Bailey Ombre** **(created by LiveUrLife2013)** – Bailey found an interest in dragons when she was in middle school. After all, to a girl who loved lizards, nothing seemed cooler than a fire-breathing lizard that had the ability to fly. Now, Bailey is obsessed with dragons. She snarls at people randomly, loves to spend time outdoors, hunts with her bare hands, and captures unknowing princesses and locks them in tall stone towers. We hope that Bailey will take flight in this competition and try not to attack the interns.

**Holly Kurstin (created by A Shining Starr)** - Ever since she was a kid, Holly has considered herself to be a princess. In reality, she's a spoiled girl who thinks that she's right all the time. Still, she has reason to have this mindset. Despite the common stereotype of rich girls, Holly is actually quite smart and cynical. After looking at her life, though, Holly wants to explore the world outside to find answers to her questions. She wants to experience Total Drama firsthand, and she'll get her wish granted.

* * *

So, there's the contestant list that everyone has been dying to see. I hope that I accurately summed up everyone's character. Anyways, now comes the part that I've been anticipating most from this cast list. Now, as we all know, I like to explain the reasoning behind choosing your characters, but...

Well, I really shouldn't give myself all the credit for selecting the cast list. I had some help from my friends who all gave their opinions on characters at a round table discussion we had on September 2nd . It took us a while, but we finally decided on the contestants that we liked the most. So, if I mention the name's Trisha, Kimmie, Caesar, Allister, and David, then understand that they had a part in helping decide your character's fate. So, without further delay, let's begin!

Lux Pacis – As a whole, the group was supportive of Lux after they read his application a few times through. I personally was pining to have Lux in my story due to his creative personality and general likability factor. Trisha and Caesar were hesitant at first due to his original lack of compatibility with the contestants we had. However, as the list expanded, we began to see connections that we could make, and he received a 5-1 vote of approval. So, Overlord Uni, thanks so much for creating Lux for me! I'm going to have a blast with this character.

Gatta Irisviel – Gatta was actually submitted to one of my previous stories, and I felt sort of obligated to include him back in. However, don't think I did it out of sympathy. Masochistic Phantasm did a fantastic job creating Gatta as an attention grabbing character. With his neat little obsession and some interesting secrets in his application, I was excited to see that MP had decided to re-submit him. As for the others, David instantly fell in love with him. Allister and Kimmie hopped on that train later on during the session after they got a look at another character. Trisha, however, said no. Due to the number of characters like Gatta (MP, I hope you know what I'm talking about with this), she thought it was unfair that we accept him along with three others. Still, the majority ruled! So, MP, I hope that you stay tuned for the story.

Tristen Westerkemp – Tris was actually the last cast member to be accepted. It was a really close call between him and another character. If you want to thank someone, though, thank Kimmie. She made a really passionate case for him, and we got him by with a 4-2 vote. I personally stood alongside Kimmie in including Tris. David and Caesar however didn't want to budge on letting the other guy in. I guess the quiet sports player outclasses the quiet photographer in their eyes. I'm excited to work with Tris, and I hope you're excited too, Killjoy.

Flynn MacArthur – Flynn was just an extremely fun character that I wanted to work with. To be honest, Flynn was only one of two characters to get a unanimous vote on the first round of voting. I also appreciated the fact that Flynn ended up being a foil for the character that the guys created for this story. (That's right, Derrick belongs to Trisha and Kimmie, and another character belongs to Allister, David, and Caesar. Consider it a challenge of who gets the furthest along in the competition.) In the end, though, it was just the heartwarming qualities of Flynn that we all liked. That and his awkwardness with women. We had so many smooth talkers in the pool that we felt that we needed a klutzy little love bug.

Sebastian Lubeck – Sebastian was a really split decision for the group. I really loved him. His creative flair, the little touches in his application, and the fact that he had the suave appearance made him really appealing. However, Trisha, Allister, and Caesar seemed to be more devout on picking COTB's other character. Due to a tag team effort of myself and David, however, we managed to switch Allister over to our side, and thus Sebastian was included.

Sounn Houjo – Now, Sounn was one character that I was actually against putting in the story. While I like his application a lot, I just found myself not drawn to some aspects of his character as a whole. (Specifically, the vow of silence he took. I understand how it fits in with his character and the fact that it's creative, but since I like to develop characters a lot through their dialogue, I just felt that I couldn't do much with him.) However, the other five jumped all over him, so, in a 5-1 vote, Sounn was accepted in. I would just like to make clear, however, that I liked Souun and his application. I just didn't think he was right for the story.

Jasmine Guetta – Ah, now we get to the girls. The girls were a lot more difficult to sift through for the group. Jasmine, however, was a pretty easy choice for all of us. I personally think Jasmine was one of my favorite applications. She had a little bit of kick to her in every aspect, and I just loved Spanish that was added into her application. That was a really nice touch. I think that the only person that was really against Jasmine was Trisha, due to a little qualm Jasmine has with almost half of the contestants. I can see where that would be a problem, but that makes it much more interesting for me! So, with yet another 5-1 vote, Jasmine was accepted.

Delilah Raye – This was one of the characters that caused the most dispute among the round table. I was extremely persistent on accepting Delilah. While she wasn't my favorite application, I just really like the connections that Delilah had with a majority of the characters. Even during the submission stage, Delilah had a lot of chemistry with other characters. As a whole, though, Trisha was the only one who sided with me on this. It took me and Trisha about fifteen minutes to talk some people over to our side, but with a narrow 4-2, Delilah got in. I can't wait to get started with the plans that I have for her. She's going to be so much fun!

Koryne Gillies – Here's a funny story for all of you reading: I was sending messages to two other creators asking them if they'd like their characters to be accepted as interns, and I sent Yonna one of them instead. She knew her character's acceptance before anyone! I know, laugh at me. Still, Koryne was another character that was a hot topic at the round table. Kimmie and I were actually the swing votes that brought Koryne into the story, because we were split between Koryne and another character (who is hopefully going to be an intern). In the end, Caesar managed to persuade Kimmie onto his side after a five minute debate with her. I willingly went over after I took a closer look at both of the applications, and just found myself more geared towards Koryne's quirks. So, 4-2, Koryne got in. Hooray!

Bethany Ann Liams – Now, randomzchicka was actually one of the last applicants I received, and boy did she submit a lot of applications. Bethany was the one that I loved most, because she was a wonderful character to imagine in my head. Thus, the possibilities started to blossom, and I wanted to include her into the story. Still, the group had to look over the applications. After scanning them over, though, Bethany was a 5-1 vote right off the bat. The only one who voted against her was David, since he already knew my plans for my character, Holly. Still, I think that the plans that I have for Bethany for outweigh the slight similarities between her and Holly.

Laura Hart – Laura was another character that was brought in with a vote that didn't include my approval. I really loved Laura's application, but I found myself unsure of how to really develop her well. She did give a nice take on the "rebel" aspect as well. Still, I had my hesitations. Enter the round table, who all presented a lot of very good ideas to save her, and ultimately voted her in with a 5-1 vote after we looked over her application. So, once again, I have to emphasize that I liked Laura as a character. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about this. If I didn't like your application, then it probably wouldn't be included on this list.

Bailey Collins – Bailey is actually the first character I've ever received that had blindness, so thanks a lot for that, FrostPrince. That's beside the point, though. Bailey, as a whole, was a great character. Her determination to overcome her blindness was nice to read about, but it was nice to see that she didn't go without making mistakes and getting angry at people who point out her making these mistakes. She was also a huge hit with the round table, earning the second of two unanimous votes.

Bailey Ombre – Here we have a rare occurrence for my stories: liveurlife2013 submitted two characters, and both of them got in. I think I've only had this happen one other time in the stories I've created (Don't quote me on this, though), so it was interesting to see this occur. Originally, we were only going to have Bailey Collins be a part of the story, since we had a slot reserved for the guys' character and she was the Bailey that received more votes. However, as we thought about it more, we decided to switch the guys' character to an intern (since I might need some... "assistance" from behind the scenes). We really liked Bailey Ombre, but Trisha felt that she was a little too strange to fit in with the cast we already had. Plus, we already had Koryne as are "crazy chick". Still, I disagreed with her, because Bailey isn't crazy. She just really likes dragons to the point that she wants to become like one of them. That's not crazy. We all had this fantasy as children, and don't you try to deny it! Bailey Ombre just has enough courage to live out an awesome childhood dream. Kudos to you, Bailey Ombre.

* * *

And so, after two weeks of figuring out how to word all this, the cast list chapter comes to its close. So, I hope you all are ready for chapters this long, because I do have plans for some really complex challenges. Still, for the most part, expect chapters that are not nearly this long. I hope that you all managed to stay awake through all that. Wait a second... Are you sleeping? HEY! LISTEN!*

(*Note: I just brought back nightmares for people who have played Ocarina Of Time. I'm sorry.)

Anyways, aside from all that, I would like to congratulate the applicants who got a character accepted into the story. I hope that you all are as excited for this story as I am. I wish you all the best of luck. Also, if you'd like a more in depth look at the round table discussion, feel free to contact me about your character and I'll fill you in.

As for those who didn't get a character accepted, just know that I do have reasons. I wish that I could accept every character that was sent to me, but I do have my limits. If you want to know why you're character didn't get accepted, feel free to ask me. I'll be sure to reply as quickly as possible.

With all that out of the way, I'm going to get some much deserved sleep. I have no school today, and I'm taking advantage of it after typing this for practically two days straight. So, I'd like to thank you all for reading this, and if you want to leave a review, that would be great. It really gives me that extra boost to keep writing for you guys.

Until next time, this is Starr, signing out.

* * *

_In a world where sixteen teenagers get accepted onto a reality television show hosted by a crazy blonde chick and her three lovable (yet equally crazy) interns, there will be a challenge presented to them that will seem most impossible: find the way to the finish line. Who will crash and burn on the way? Who will drive down Easy Street to victory? Who will regret not taking that left turn at Albequerque? _

_Tune in next time to the first episode of..._

_**TOTAL. DRAMA. PARADISO!**_

(Coming soon to a FanFiction story near you.)


	3. A Prelude To A Day At The Races

Okay, I think I have some explaining to do here, don't I? Due to a partially planned, partially accidental absence, I have finally gotten around to telling you guy's what's up.

First thing's first: I am not going to give up on this story. I already made a promise to myself and to you guys, and I'm not going back on it. It's just going to take some time before I can get back into the swing of cranking out chapters at a normal pace.

Now, I would've been able to tell you guys sooner about this little hiatus, but, like a massive idiot, I royally fucked up. You see, I made a document telling how I was busy with college course papers and preparing for a trip with my class, and I wrote it up. I posted it to the site, edited it, and was all set to post it as a chapter. Except I didn't do that. Being a complete goof, I just left that important document sitting in the Documents section of my profile. All rounds of slow, sarcastic applause may be given at this time.

In the time I was away, I was able to get a few notable things done, though. I finalized a couple of things with my interns, so I'm happy about that. I also got a hold of my friend, Allister, and he is willing to create some fan art for the story. So, let me guys know what you think about that. Most importantly, though, I want to talk to you guys regarding voting. I was going to have an open voting system to make this experience be as interactive as possible, but after looking at the characters and thinking about the story arcs that they could contain, I have the inclination to just do the eliminations myself. I want you guys to tell me what you want me to do with this. I want this story to be a project that the authors can get involved with, so I'd really like it if you guys responded to this.

So, with all that out of the way, I would like to say that I am going to update this story, and hopefully soon. However, with the slue of three papers I need to write this week, I don't think it's going to be entirely possible. I will make this promise to you, though: I will have the introductory and (possibly) the first challenge up by Christmas. I don't care if I have to sacrifice my holiday movie marathon, I **will **get this thing done. Hopefully, after that, I'll be able to update on a regular basis.

Also, thank you randomzchicka for pointing out that I never even posted my update. I owe you big time. Just drop me a line if you need something done! :)

Lastly, I need to give a quick thank you to everyone that's been sticking up with my absence from the story. I know that it's common for writer's to abandon their stories before they even begin, but I'm not like that.

Until next time, this is Starr, signing out.


End file.
